The present invention disclosed herein relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor photon detection device and a method of fabricating the same.
A single photon detection device may be extensively used in various fields such as medical fields, analysis fields of semiconductor and material, imaging fields of chemical analysis, and quantum key distribution and code-breaking fields. An avalanche photodiode (APD) and a photon multiplier tube (PMT) may be used as a single photon detection device. The APD is a detector using amplification of photon and its sensitivity is excellent. However, the APD needs a relatively high several tens of voltage and may malfunction at a high repetition rate.